


Lady of The Fade (DA: Inquisition Fanfiction)

by KieraHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Elvhen, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraHawke/pseuds/KieraHawke
Summary: A Herald drunk on power.An Inquisition losing faith.Hope disappearing into darkness.When the Fade is disturbed, its Lady awakes.When despair strikes the Inquisition, one steps from the Fade, hope following in her footsteps.Griffin, Hawk, and Lion must give her a reason to stay.For if she does, she will move mountains.Will the past overwhelm her?Or will she leave it behind for the sake of the future?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved.   
> Only my characters and added storyline belong to me, Thedas and everything else belongs to Bioware. This is an alternate universe version of Dragon Age: Inquisition, the basis of which I thought up after listening to a song.
> 
> Please do not steal my ideas as I am working hard on this story. This story is still being written and edited. I will upload when I can between college and my farm. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I hope you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Note: Art can be found on the Wattpad version.

_ “No!” Rowena cried as Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Go, darling,” Eleanor said. “Your father and I had a good life. You’ll not fall to Howe’s treachery. Go and live, Rowena.” Tears fell from the young woman’s eyes. _

_ “We must go now,” Duncan said as a loud boom was heard. “Howe’s men have broken through.” _

_ “Go, pup,” Bryce said. “We love you, but please go.” Duncan helped Rowena to her feet. She and the Warden commander fled Highever, her faithful mabari, Obsidian, at her side, her heart breaking as she did so. _

 

_ “Damn him!” Rowena cursed as she watched Loghain’s troops withdraw without ever entering the battle.  _

_ “What is he doing?” Alistar asked, shock coloring his voice. _

_ “What’s it look like, Alistar? He’s tucking his tail between his legs and running.” _

_ “What do we do? We won’t be able to get to them in time.”  _

_ Rowena mentally cursed herself for not applying herself more in her archery lessons as an ogre made straight for Duncan and King Cailan. They could only watch in horror as it batted Duncan aside as if he were a discarded rag doll and picked up Cailan, roaring in his face. _

_ “No!” Rowena screamed as Cailan went limp and the ogre threw the king down. She had no doubt she’d just witnessed his death as he lay unmoving where he landed. A string of curses escaped her lips as they watched Duncan charge at the ogre like a man possessed. Neither Warden could believe it when he single-handedly took it down before stumbling toward Cailan's body. _

_ “Duncan!” Alistair cried in horror. They could only watch helplessly as their commander was felled by a darkspawn alpha. Arrows sailed past their heads, and they turned to find more darkspawn behind them. Rowena stepped in front of Alistair, quickly raising her shield. She knew it was too late when a stabbing pain punctured her shoulder. “Rowena!” Alistair’s voice was the last thing she heard before her world went black. _

 

_ “Rowena, look at this. Do you know what this is?” Rowena turned to look at Alistair, only to grow speechless at the sight of the red rose he held out to her. It was beautiful, nearly flawless save for one petal which was slightly torn. Once she was able, she glanced up at Alistair. The shyness he tried to hide in his eyes made her want to tease him. _

_ “Your new weapon of choice?” Rowena raised a single inquisitive brow, fighting back a smile. _

_ “Yes, that’s right,” he replied, sarcasm evident beneath the facade of seriousness. “Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, Darkspawn! Gah! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” Rowena had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Alistair took a deep breath, and released it, like he had just sniffed the flower. “Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know it’s pretty dull in comparison. I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking ‘How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’ I probably should have left it alone but I couldn’t. The Darkspawn would come, and their taint would just destroy it. So I picked it and have had it ever since.” _

_ Rowena smiled, gently brushing her fingers against the petals. “Sentiment can be a strong thing sometimes.” She paused, then lifted her gaze from the rose to look at him. “And I think that is one of the nicest I have heard.” _

_ A faint blush tinged his cheeks for a moment. “I thought that I might… give it to you.” He grew unsure of himself, unable to quite meet her eyes. Rowena didn’t know what to say. It was her first time receiving something like this, and she didn’t quite know how to react. Alistair continued, “In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.” _

_ Her eyes fell upon the rose in her hands once more. The torn petal stood out to her. Rowena realized that, like her, the rose had been hurt. However, it had not let that fact damage its overall beauty and strength. She was rendered speechless once more. _

_ “I guess it’s a bit silly, isn’t it. I just thought… here I am doing all this complaining and you haven’t exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You’ve had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It’s all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness.” _

_ In the rush of emotions that followed hearing his words, Rowena somehow found her voice. “I feel the same way. About you, Alistair.” She realized then just how much he had begun to sneak into her heart. _

_ The next bit of banter between them faded as Rowena’s gaze was filled with the beauty of the dark red rose. A smile graced her full lips as Alistair walked away, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She bit her lower lip, then lowered her head to sniff the rose. As she inhaled, its scent filled all her senses… _

 

_ Somehow, the smell of the rose Alistair had given her filled her senses as she drew breath through her nose. It was the only way Rowena could keep from getting any more faint-headed than Alistair's kiss was already making her. _

_ “Maker’s breath, you are beautiful…” he murmured as he pulled away slightly. “You’re the first woman I’ve ever spent the night with, and if I have my way you’ll be the last…” Darkness closed in on the edges of her vision as his lips met hers once more… _

 

_ “Alistair will be king. And I will rule beside him.” Rowena’s voice was firm, echoing through the hall. _

_ “Really?” Alistair was surprised. “You will?” He glanced toward the ceiling. “This is where I wake up usually. Where everyone points and laughs because I’ve no clothes on,” he muttered. _

_ Rowena had to bite the inside to her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. She moved to stand next to him. Her heart hardened against Anora as the woman refused to swear fealty to Alistair. She listened to Alistair compromise, that Anora would remain in the tower until after the battle, and that if he fell to the Blight that she could have the throne. Rowena’s jaw clenched as her resolve grew. _

_ Alistair would not be the one to fall. Not while she yet lived. _

 

_ The Archdemon’s roar rang in Rowena’s ears. Dropping her shield with a clang, she raced toward it.  _

_ “Rowena!” _

_ Without pausing, she caught the sword Alistair tossed to her. Dodging an attack by the Archdemon, she leaped onto its neck while its head was lowered. She fought to keep her balance as the creature attempted to throw her off. Rowena gritted her teeth, then rose. The blade in her hands gleamed as she sank it into the Archdemon’s skull. It jerked, sending her flying.  _

_ Rowena’s breath left her in a rush as her back slammed into a stone wall. Through dimming vision, she watched the Archdemon collapse and saw the figure of Alistair running toward her… _

 

_ “I’ll be fine, Alistair. You needn’t be such a worrywort.” _

_ “I happen to like being a worrywort.” _

_ Rowena chuckled, then placed her left hand against his cheek. The gold wedding ring she wore gleamed in the sunlight. “Think you can take care of things while I am gone, love?” _

_ “I sincerely hope so. But don’t be surprised to find a deep trench paced into our bedroom floor when you return.” _

_ A smile found its way to Rowena’s lips. She gave Alistair a light kiss before pulling away and mounting her chestnut mare. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” _

_ “Travel safe, Rowena.” Alistair gazed at her, worry in his eyes. _

_ “You have my word.” With one last look at her beloved king, Rowena turned her horse to face the dawn… _

 

Bright light shone into the woman’s eyes, waking her from her restless, dream filled sleep. Groaning, she rose, the covers pooling around her waist. In the moments it took her to rub the sleep from her eyes, Rowena remembered where it was she and the others were going that day. 

“Fools,” she muttered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She glanced at her Grey Warden armor, which stood waiting on the chair for her to don it. 

“I guess it is time that the Grey Wardens face the music.”

 

~~~~~

 

_ “Carver!” The scream of her mother caused Alena to break from the stunned trance the sight of the ogre had brought over her. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she saw her brother dart past, aiming for the ogre with two-handed greatsword drawn. As she realized what would happen, Alena raced forward, sprinting to cover the distance between herself and her idiotic brother.  _

_ Grabbing the back of his shirt, Alena shoved Carver to one side. The ogre’s swing missed her brother, but his fist slammed into Alena, sending her flying. Her breath left her lungs in a rush, pain blossoming through her body. She came to a stop about twenty feet from where she had been. Alena tried to stand, but fell back to the ground.  _

_ Darkness played at the edges of her vision. However, she could still see well enough to watch in horror as Carver rose to challenge the ogre once more. A soundless cry came to her lips as she struggled to rise, only to see Carver fall. Her cry, silent before, rose into a bloodcurdling scream of rage. Adrenaline flooded her body as she gained her footing and ran toward the ogre. Her legs grew stronger with each step, allowing her to move faster and faster.  _

_ Her field of vision had narrowed down until all she saw was the enemy that had hurt her brother. Dodging the ogre’s first attack, she slipped behind him and sliced her sword across the back of his right knee, using her second blade to hamstring the creature. As it fell to kneel on the ground, Alena grabbed the hilt of Carver’s sword. Her body thrummed with rage as she raised the greatsword. Fueled by her anger, it only took one swing to decapitate the ogre. _

_ Everything seemed clear, Alena’s senses awakened to their farthest limits. She knew before the others that darkspawn approached up the hill. Gripping Carver’s sword’s hilt tighter and lifting one of her own from where she had dropped it, she turned to face the oncoming horde. An echoing battle cry drew the darkspawn away from the rest of her family and toward Alena. She cut them down, one after another. _

_ To her, they moved as if in slow motion. To them, the human woman was a blur, sapphire eyes burning with the fire of pure rage. _

_ Alena didn’t let a single one of the monsters touch her brother. Her feet hardly moved as she stood between his body and the attacking darkspawn. Only when the last darkspawn had fallen and silence reigned did her rage finally begin to abate.  _

_ Turning, she stared down at her brother’s broken and bruised body. Lips trembling and breaths coming in broken gasps, Alena dropped to her knees on the blood soaked ground. The sounds around her dimmed, and she barely noticed when her mother rushed over and collapsed next to Carver, sobbing and calling to him.  _

_ All Alena felt was numb inside. _

 

_ Alena stared down at the attacker she had just killed, eyes cold. _

_ “Who the hell were these people?” she asked. _

_ “I don’t know, but I think we were set up,” Bethany replied. “That was an ambush.” _

_ “Yeah, for an elf,” Varric countered. “But why so many for one elf?” _

_ “Let’s just get out of here, before more show up,” Alena said. The group turned and headed towards the stairs out of the alienage, but were stopped by a man with the same armor as the men they’d killed. Alena noted that he didn’t look too pleased. _

_ “I don’t know who you are, friend, but you’ve made a serious mistake coming here.” _

_ “But you are the one making the mistake of threatening me and mine.” Alena could still feel the cold fury that rumbled just below the surface every time she went into battle, every time those near her were placed in danger. _

_ “Lieutenant! I want everyone into the clearing! Now!” _

_ Alena’s friends braced themselves for a new wave of attackers. She just stood calmly, eyes frigid. Her grip on the sword in her hand loosened, relaxed, yet still ready to take someone’s head at the drop of a feather. _

_ Behind the man and up the short flight of stairs, a second one stumbled around the corner, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Alena’s eyebrows rose in surprise, her battle trance wavering. _

_ “Captain…” the man managed to gurgle before he collapsed face first to the ground. Not even half a minute after the man died, the strangest looking elf Alena had ever seen came around the corner. He was slender with snowy white hair and a greatsword that was as long as he was tall strapped to his back. His armor was just as odd. While he had a metal plate on his chest, the sleeves left his arms mostly bare with what looked like black feathers at his shoulders. Down his arms and on his chin and throat were the most unusual tattoos Alena had ever seen. Alena found that she couldn’t take her eyes from him. Suddenly, for the first time in years, she wanted to make someone a permanent part of her life and her world. _

_ Something in her heart wanted  _ him.

_ “Your men are dead,” the elf said, his voice velvety and husky. “And your trap has failed.” He descended the stairs and walked past the man. “I suggest running back to your master while you can.” He stopped in front of the man and looked Alena over. She couldn’t help staring back, her battle state long evaporated. Somehow, she didn’t feel she needed it with him around. _

_ Her sapphire blue eyes met his emerald ones as the man put his hand on the elf’s shoulder. “You’re going nowhere, slave!”  _

_ Much to Alena’s surprise, the tattoos on the elf’s body suddenly glowed bright blue and he spun around, knocking the man’s hand away from him and slamming his right hand through his chest. Roger, Alena’s mabari cross, jumped back and growled, the sudden attack startling him. The man’s eyes widened as he gave a surprised gasp. The attack happened so quickly, he hadn’t time to even try to defend himself. _

_ The elf removed his hand. “I am not a slave,” he said as he turned back to Alena and her friends. The glow disappeared. “I apologize.” He looked at Alena again. “When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters,” he took several steps away from his handiwork, his back to Alena, “I had no idea they’d be so… numerous.” _

_ “I take it they were looking for you,” Alena said. _

_ “Correct.” He turned back to Alena. Roger had returned to her side, feeling that his mistress was not threatened by the newcomer. He looked the elf over, curiosity in his brown eyes. “My name is Fenris. These men,” he motioned to the bodies around them, “were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister’s lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully,” Fenris gestured toward Alena, “Anso chose wisely.” _

_ “If you couldn’t fight them, why not just run?” _

_ “There comes a time when you must stop running,” Fenris replied. “When you turn and face the tiger.” _

_ “This seems like a lot of effort just to find one slave.” _

_ “It is.” _

_ “Does it have something to do with those markings?” Alena motioned towards him. “They’re lyrium, aren’t they?”  _

_ Fenris held his arms out, looking down at the tattoos running down them. “Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice.” He put his arms down. “Even so, they have served me well. Without them, I would still be a slave.” _

_ Alena smiled at him. “If they were really trying to recapture you, then I’m glad I could help.” _

_ Fenris seemed a bit surprised by her words. “I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?” _

_ “It was empty.” _

_ “I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know.” _

_ “Were you expecting something else?” _

_ “I was, but I shouldn’t have. It was bait, nothing more.” _

_ “You know, you didn’t need to lie to get my help.” _

_ “That remains to be seen.” Fenris returned to the body of the man he’d killed and searched through his pack. “It is as I thought.” He stood. “My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will… need your help.” He seemed reluctant to ask for it. _

_ “If it means fighting more slavers, I’ll help you.” Alena’s sapphire eyes met the surprised emerald ones of Fenris. _

_ A grateful look came across his face. “I will find a way to repay you. I swear it. The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning.” Fenris turned and quickly went up the stairs. _

_ “So are we planning on murdering Tevinter magisters now?” Aveline sighed. _

_ “World wouldn't miss him, I’m sure,” Varric said. Alena shook her head with a sigh. _

_ “How was he able to put his fist through that man’s chest?” Aveline asked. “If I hadn’t known better, I would have said he used magic.” _

_ “I can tell you right now, he was no mage,” Bethany said. “ How could anyone survive having lyrium branded into their skin like that?” _

_ “Maybe we should ask him,” Alena said. “Though,” she gazed in the direction Fenris had gone, “I believe that is a story better left for when he wishes to tell it.”  _

_ Rubbing Roger’s head as he bumped against her, tongue lolling, Alena strode forward up the stairs. Emerald eyes haunted her vision every time she closed her eyes... _

 

_ Alena awoke to discover Fenris gone from the bed. She sat up and looked around before finding him leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, looking into the fire. “Fenris?” she asked. He turned toward her. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing. It’s…” He heaved a sigh. Fenris turned away from the fireplace. Alena noted that his movements seemed agitated. “I’m sorry. It’s not… It was fine.” She knew he spoke of what they had shared and glanced away, slightly embarrassed, before gathering herself to look back at him. “No, that is insufficient,” he corrected himself, turning to fully face Alena. “It was better than anything I could have dreamed.” _

_ Alena swung her legs over the side of the mattress, sitting on the edge clad only in her underclothes. “Something happened due to your markings, didn’t it? I should have realized---” _

_ “It’s not that,” he cut her off, gazing down at the floor. He began to pace back and forth, his agitation growing. Alena watched him with concerned eyes. “I began to remember my life before. Just… flashes, but it’s too much. This is too fast. I-I cannot do this.” He came to a stop a few feet in front of her. _

_ Alena closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, Fenris was surprised to see understanding shining from the sapphire depths. _

_ “It’s alright, Fenris.” She stood, drawing on a robe which was set near the bed. “If you need time, then we slow down. Take as much time as you need. No matter how long it takes, I will wait. I’ll still be here, waiting. And if you need me…” A soft smile came to her lips as she gazed at him, her eyes calm and radiating love. “I’ll always be here.” _

_ Alena wanted to reach out to him as she watched the surprise at her words turn back into the depression she had first seen in him after waking. But she restrained herself, not wanting to cause him more pain, knowing that right now he would not accept her touch. _

_ “All I wanted was to be happy… just… for a little while.” Fenris hung his head as he turned and began to leave her room. “Forgive me.” _

_ Tears welled up in her eyes. They couldn’t stop her from noticing the red ribbon Fenris now had around his left wrist however.  _

 

_ Walking through the Hightown market on her way to meet Varric and the others for a job, Alena paused when her eye caught on a flash of emerald green. Moving back toward the merchant’s stall she had just passed, she scanned the collection of ribbons sitting to one side. One in particular quickly grabbed her interest. She lifted it to eye level, studying the emerald silk embroidered with delicate silver.  _

_ A flash of memory came to mind. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips as she remembered the red ribbon that Fenris now proudly wore, which she had later noticed was stolen from her collection of ties used to restrain her long black hair. She tossed a couple of copper coins at the merchant to pay for the length of ribbon before continuing on her way. _

_ Gazing down at it, she murmured, “He signified himself as being mine.” Carefully, she wrapped and tied the ribbon around her right wrist. Boldly stepping out of the shadows to where her friends awaited in the courtyard, her eyes came to rest on Fenris, who had turned to face her when Varric called out. _

And now I am his.

 

_ “Fenris, I have to do this. I can’t remain viscountess, especially since we have long left Kirkwall behind.” _

_ “Then I am coming with you.” _

_ “Love…” Alena’s shoulders slumped when she saw Fenris’ expression become firm. She sighed. Fenris took that as a sign that they would finish this discussion in the morning after both had rested, that she wasn’t going to instantly run out on him. _

_ “Forgive me,” Alena whispered as she watched him settle down to rest on their shared bedroll. Once he was asleep, she walked to his side on silent feet. Crouched, she brushed back a stray strand of his white hair, which had grown out over the years. “I can’t let you risk yourself.” _

_ Standing, she dumped out her untouched cup of wine. Pulling a vial out of her pocket, she poured the rest of the sleeping draught out onto the ground before grabbing the rest of her gear. Her golden mabari cross, Roger, whined from where he sat next to Fenris. _

_ “Look after him for me, boy.” Alena gave the dog a loving head rub, then turned away. _

_ With one last backwards glance, she left the camp and her beloved behind, her path heading for Skyhold. _

 

Alena awoke with a headache, guilt tightening its fist around her heart. She hadn’t wanted to resort to the drug to make Fenris stay behind, but couldn’t stand the thought of him dying in order to protect her. Rising from the bed, she rubbed her temples as pain pulsed behind her eyes. 

“Perhaps that last glass of wine wasn’t necessary,” she grumbled. “Not like the wine was helping with the guilt anyways. It just gave me a new pain to deal with.”

Heart and head aching, Alena donned her Champion’s armor, strapped on her dual blades, and headed out to join the other members of the team.

“Time to confront the wayward Grey Wardens. And get word on that bastard, Corypheus.” Alena spit out his name like it was a curse. “This time, I will make absolutely sure that he is gone from this world.”

 

~~~~~

 

_ “Mama!” _

_ “Shhh, little one. You must stay here where you will be safe.” _

_ “But I want to stay with you.” _

_“You can’t, love. It’s not safe anymore. I promise, I will return for you if I can.” A single glittering tear fell. “I love you, my Saskia. Remember, people fear that which they do not understand. Learn to understand the world and all in it, for then you will have nothing to fear. Leave behind who you were in order to become who you are meant to be._ _Now sleep.” With one last faint smile, the voice said, “Goodbye, my daughter.”_

 

_ The elven woman, clad in green armor, raised her sword against the human warrior. The blade shone in the sunlight. Suddenly it fell from her hand, tumbling to the ground, as an arrow pierced her heart. The human caught her body, the last to fall. As the others cried out in victory, he could do nothing but stare at the destruction he had helped bring about against a people. He could not understand the last word that the woman in his arms whispered before death took her. _

 

The young woman woke from the memory with a start, breathing heavily, her mother’s forgotten name on her tongue. Using one hand to rub her forehead and wipe away the evidence of tears before they spilled, she muttered, “Again with that vague echo of a memory.” She paused, body tensing as she ceased all activity. Standing, she gazed off into the demesne of the demon Nightmare. Around her, the Fade shifted agitatedly.  _ Someone has caused a disturbance. _ The woman’s shimmering golden hair with its touch of brown, bound with a braid into a ponytail, danced around her on a rogue wind. She grabbed her sheathed sword off the ground and headed in the direction of Nightmare’s domain, leaving behind the grassy knoll and crossing into the rock-littered chaos where evil dwelled.

The deep purple amethyst set in the elegant sword’s hilt gave an eager gleam in the shifting light of the Fade.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I have decided to post Chapter 1 of LOTF for you all. I know that this story will not really have a set updating schedule, due to it still being written. However, I hope you will stick with me through this. The song to accompany this chapter can be found at this link: https://youtu.be/ROdQFKdQw0Q . Please listen to it as it is an amazing song! Well, enjoy!

“Varric, you could have warned me that he was an asshole.”

“Yeah, well, if I had you wouldn’t have come.” **Whack!** “Ow! Alright, alright, I get it. I will let you know beforehand next time, Hawke.”

“You had better.”

“Alright, you two. Enough with the comedy act.”

Alena Hawke glared at the Warden walking on the other side of Varric. Rowena Theirin, formerly Cousland, reddish brown hair contained in a braid, merely raised a slender brow in response, daring Alena to make a scene. With a huff, Alena dropped the subject. Though she did mutter under her breath about pain-in-the-butt dwarves, especially blond ones.

The party of six continued along the path, following the spirit of the Divine, who was leading them north. Richard Trevelyan led the group, exuding arrogance like the cock that he was. Alena had disliked him from the moment she met him. Rowena found Richard even more distasteful when he acted like killing an Archdemon was no great feat. The elven apostate, Solas, had dropped back to where he was walking closer to the other three than to Richard. Being physically in the Fade should have excited him, but Richard even sapped that joy from him. Cassandra seemed to be the only one who didn't want to just abandon the Inquisitor in the Fade. At least, not that she'd admit aloud.

“We’re almost there!” the spirit of the Divine announced.

“Good,” Richard said. “This field trip has turned into more of a torture session.”

“Thought you enjoyed those,” muttered Varric under his breath. Rowena coughed to cover her laugh.

“You're the one who decided to take the shortcut throughout the Fade,” Alena said.

“Nobody asked your opinion on the matter.”

“Yeah, I would have chosen the long way around.”

“Shut up, Hawke. Learn to keep your mouth shut.” Alena held up both hands towards his back, a meaningful single finger extended on each, causing a grin to appear on Varric’s face and an amused smirk to show on Rowena’s. As she lowered her hands, she had the sensation that they were being watched. Scanning the surrounding area, Alena noticed a figure standing on one of the nearby floating rocks as they moved into a tunnel. The only features she had been able to discern were the figure’s long hair, bound in a ponytail, and the left hand holding a sheathed sword.

“You must get through the Rift, Inquisitor,” the Divine said. “Get through and slam it closed with all your might. That will banish the army of demons and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade.”

“Too bad we can’t do that to him,” Solas muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Mage?”

“Nothing at all, Inquisitor. Lead on.”

As they turned a corner and left the tunnel, they found Nightmare, in a gigantic spider-like form which towered over them, with his Aspect blocking their path to the rift.

“Why is it always Maker-damned spiders?” Alena sighed.

“Ah, good for my guests to finally arrive,” Nightmare said.

The spirit of the Divine moved forward. “If you would,” she said. “Tell Leliana ‘I’m sorry. I failed you, too’.” She approached Nightmare, casting a burst of light and knocking back his Aspect, before allowing the light to surround her and burst forth, blinding everyone. Once they were able to see again, Nightmare and the Divine’s spirit were gone. The Aspect turned towards them, screeching as they drew their weapons.

“Very rude of you to take back what was never meant to be yours,” Nightmare’s voice echoed as he spoke while the group attacked the Aspect.

“I’d rather keep my memories, thank you,” Richard replied.

“I took away your fears and, like the silly little boy you are, you just had to have them back. But either way, your arrogance and your desire for power would have come to light. Just sooner, rather than later. Do you really think the Seeker would have allowed you to lead the Inquisition had she known your true desires? She should have had you executed, since the Breach _was_ your fault, after all.”

“The Breach was Corypheus’ fault, not mine!” Richard snapped. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You don’t scare me, nor do you hold any power over me.”

“There is only one I fight to have power over, and her end will come soon enough.”

At Nightmare’s words, an image of the figure she had seen flashed through Alena’s mind before she refocused on the battle. At the present moment, she and Varric were busy dealing with a group of Fearlings, leaving no time for idle thoughts.

“How many have you gotten, Hawke?”

“Not the time, Varric.”

With a laugh, Varric shot another demon in the head. Alena gave an exasperated sigh, moving on to decapitate two of her own foes. They and Rowena continued to work on the Fearlings, while Richard and the others focused on the Aspect.

An unfathomable skeletal combination of a human-like body with demon characteristics, the creature seemed to be suspended over the ground as if held by a string. A daunting enemy, but the group knew they couldn’t back down. After a tough fight, the Aspect was finally defeated and the remaining Fearlings left fleeing. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas forged ahead, disappearing through the Rift. But as Richard, Rowena, and Alena approached it, their path was blocked by Nightmare, who had returned from where the Divine’s spirit had sent him.

“We need to clear a path!” Rowena said.

“I’ll cover you and follow after.”

“No, Alena. You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Warden must--”

“Help them rebuild,” Alena interjected. “The Hero of Ferelden needs to be the one to do that.” Facing Nightmare, she added, “Corypheus is mine.”

“Both of you shut up!” Richard spun around on them. “Both of you are to blame for everything!” He then pointed at Alena. “But it’s your fault Corypheus is running around to begin with because you had to play with things you didn’t understand. You need to stay behind and right your wrong.”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t touched stuff when you had no clue what it was!”

“You’re staying behind. Maybe then you’ll finally make it up to the world for Kirkwall and for the war you caused.”

“That was hardly her fault,” Rowena snapped.

“No, he’s right,” Alena said. “I trusted Anders. He started this war and used my trust to his advantage. I set Corypheus loose; I need to make things right.”

“Alena.”

“Go. Tell Varric goodbye for me.” She looked at Rowena. “There’s a letter in my quarters addressed to Fenris. Will you make sure he gets it?”

“I will.”

“Enough chit-chat.”

Alena then turned her attention to Richard. “I hope someone gives you what you deserve. I only regret I won’t be there to see it.” With that, she turned towards Nightmare, her swords at the ready before charging into battle once again. “I’m sorry, Fenris.”

“Let’s go, Theirin,” Richard said as he headed towards the Rift. Once there, Rowena hesitated a moment, looking back.

“Should you perish,” she whispered. “Know that your sacrifice will not be in vain and one day we shall join you.” She then jumped through the Rift.

~

Alena danced around Nightmare, holding its attention and watching the Rift out of her peripheral vision until it closed. She knew then that she was trapped unless she could find another rift back into the real world. But first, she needed to survive Nightmare.

“You are worthless, Hawke. You couldn’t save your brother or your mother. You couldn’t protect your sister. You couldn’t even stop your friend from destroying everything you worked so hard to build.” Alena gritted her teeth in anger as Nightmare taunted her. “It’s no wonder your friends have abandoned you here. And without you, Fenris is nothing but another runaway slave. A nobody like you.”

Alena gave a scream of rage. “He is not a slave!” She attacked in a flurry of blows, Nightmare laughing as she did so. Then with a swift blow, it sent Alena flying across the basin and into a crumbling pillar. Alena gave a cry of pain as the air was pushed out of her lungs. She gasped for the lost breath, her blue-black hair falling in a curtain around her face.

Nightmare approached her as she struggled to breathe. “Your life was for nothing. You are nothing. You sacrifice yourself for someone who will forget your name.” He raised a leg. “And now you will die for someone you never even believed in.” As the blow came down Alena raised her blades to block it, closing her eyes as she did so. But the blow never landed.

“Can you stand, Champion?” A silvery voice asked.

Alena opened her eyes, which widened in shock at what she saw before her. Or, to be more precise, _who._

Warm honey blonde hair flowed on a supernatural breeze, belonging to a figure much like the one Alena had seen before. One hand, gloved in tan leather, was outstretched, a shimmering shield of magic holding Nightmare back. Sapphire blue eyes met ones of deep silver, flecks of all the rainbow’s other colors swirling within. Alena couldn’t help but be drawn in by the mysterious eyes of the woman standing between her and Nightmare.

“What are you doing here?” Nightmare snarled at the woman, drawing back. “This is my domain! You should know better than to meddle in my affairs, Saskia.”

The woman, Saskia, shifted her gaze from Alena to the demon on the other side of the shield she had conjured. “Now, Nightmare, you know very well that anything to do with mortals physically entering the Fade is my business. I would recommend you back down, lest we have to finish that fight from all those years ago.”

Nightmare snorted. “You are neither spirit nor demon. You cannot defeat me in any fight.”

“Famous last words, Nightmare.” Her voice quieted until only Alena could hear her next words. “Can you stand, Champion?” Saskia gazed at Alena over her shoulder. “Can you fight?” The hand that had cast the shield now came before Alena. The choice was hers. Take it and fight beside Saskia, or go her own way.

Alena reached out and clasped Saskia’s hand, standing. “I can fight,” she answered, twirling her blades and going into an offensive stance.

Saskia nodded, a pleased smile on her bow-shaped lips. Dropping the shield, she turned to face Nightmare. “Well, what will it be?” Calm confidence radiated from the elven woman, her stance strong as she stared down the massive demon before her.

Alena couldn't help but be admiring of Saskia’s unwillingness to back down from Nightmare’s challenge. She didn’t know why the woman had stepped in to help, but she was grateful all the same.

Nightmare chuckled, a cruel, mocking sound. “So, the girl everyone abandons thinks she has the strength to take me on?” Alena glanced at Saskia, noticing the woman’s grip tighten on the sheathed sword in her left hand. “Your fear feeds me. Fear of being abandoned again. Of failure. You will never be able to defeat me, mortals.”

Saskia gritted her teeth. Then, to Alena’s surprise, she calmed once more, like she was carefree and not at all worried about the demon in front of them.

 _Like the calm before the storm…_ Alena thought to herself.

“There’s something you should know, Nightmare.” Saskia’s voice had taken on a steel edge. She clasped the hilt of her sword with her right hand, the amethyst glittering in anticipation. “A true warrior isn’t immune to fear.” Her eyes, swirling pools of molten silver and crystal gemstones, leveled an unnervingly fierce gaze at the demon. “She fights in spite of it.”

Before Alena even realized, Saskia had disappeared. There one moment, gone the next. It was the hum of a blade infused with magic that caused her to be able to pinpoint the elf’s position.

That and Nightmare’s enraged roar as Saskia severed multiple limbs from the demon’s massive body with a single swing.

Lightning cracked across the sky, glinting off the deadly blade Saskia wielded. Alena could only watch as she moved through the steps of an elegant dance of death. She finally came to her senses as she rolled to the left to avoid a wild attack of Nightmare’s. Knowing she had an opportunity to do some damage while the creature’s focus was on Saskia, Alena dashed forward, beginning her own blade dance.

Once the demon was weakened to the point it was having more difficult evading attacks, Saskia shouted for Alena to get away from Nightmare, to go as far as she could. Glancing up and seeing Saskia hanging suspended in the air, a glowing glass orb in her hand, Alena didn’t argue. She spun on her heel and dashed for the tunnel that she and her party had come through. _What seems like ages ago…_

Alena braced herself against a pillar, peeking around it just in time to see Saskia throw the orb, which radiated silver and gold light, at Nightmare. When it hit, the orb exploded. Alena had to bring up her right arm to protect her face from the debris showering the area. When she was finally able to look again, Saskia was standing where Nightmare had been.

And where there now was only a smoking cavern.

Stepping back out of the tunnel, Alena stared at Saskia, who was examining her handiwork.

“Is he dead?”

Saskia turned at Alena’s question. Studying the human woman before her, Saskia was pleasantly surprised at her resilience and courage. Not everyone could go through what she had and not be at least a little terrified.

“For now,” she finally replied. “Though he will come back. So long as people fear and have nightmares, he will exist.” In a smooth, practiced movement, Saskia sheathed her weapon within its leather scabbard.

For the first time, Alena was able to take a good look at the woman who had saved her life. She had noted Saskia’s long, honey blonde hair and her unique eyes before, but now the rest of her appearance caught her attention. Tall black leather boots, lightly covered in dust, led to soft, dark leather pants. Though the cream linen shirt she wore was unremarkable in its elegant yet simple design, it was the coat Saskia wore that sparked Alena’s curiosity.

“What do those runes stand for?” Alena asked, gesturing at the waist-length tan suede coat. Golden embroidery shimmered in intricate rune-like designs across the shoulders and down the sleeves.

Saskia gazed at them, her eyes once more like deep pools. “I do not know the meanings of all of them. A friend gave it to me as a gift. One thing I do know is that it helps protect me, both in battle and while traveling.” Lifting her gaze to meet Alena’s, she added, “And that’s good enough for me.”

Alena nodded, understanding what she meant for the most part.

“Now, I take it that you would like to return to your friends, Champion?” Saskia walked over to her.

“If it’s possible. The rift here is closed, so I can’t go back that way.”

“No, but there are other ways. Come along.”

Alena stared after Saskia as she walked away towards the west. “Where are you going?”

Saskia paused, turning to glance at Alena over her shoulder. “ _We_ are going to my demesne. From there I can send you back through the Veil and to your friends. I think enough time has been spent within the Raw Fade. Are you coming or not?”

Going out on a limb and deciding to trust this mysterious woman, who was once again heading off in a westerly direction, Alena sheathed her weapons. “At least let there be no more spiders for the moment,” the Champion muttered to herself as she jogged to catch up.

~~~

Richard dropped the few feet from the Rift, followed by Rowena a moment later. He held his hand up and used the Anchor to close the Rift. The soldiers around them celebrated their victory with cheers, but Rowena could hear the cheers were half-hearted. She knew in that moment that they either no longer believed in their cause, or perhaps it was just their leader they didn’t care for. She glanced over at Richard, who was puffed up as if he’d single-handedly saved them all. The thought caused her to roll her eyes.

“With Nightmare banished,” she said. “Corypheus lost his hold over the Wardens and his demon army.”

“Good.”

A scout joined them. “Inquisitor,” he said. “The archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared.”

“Well, it obviously knew we would succeed.”

Rowena had to remind herself the world needed him, which was the only reason she hadn’t killed him yet.

“The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious. Cullen thought you might want to deal with him back at Skyhold. As for the Wardens, those not corrupted by Corypheus helped us fight off the demons.”

One of the Warden officers stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. “We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake.”

Before Richard could say anything, Varric pushed through the gathered soldiers and Wardens. “Where’s Alena?”

Rowena’s heart constricted at how small his voice sounded. But before she could deliver Alena’s message to him, Richard spoke.

“She stayed behind to right her wrong. She’s dead.” Varric looked like he’d just been punched in the gut. Rage boiled up in Rowena at how much disregard Richard had for her life, as if it meant nothing and she was expendable.

“She sacrificed herself to strike a decisive blow against Corypheus and you treat that sacrifice as if it meant nothing!” Rowena’s anger showed plain, both on her face and in her voice. “Alena gave her life not because she swore an oath or because she was marked as special. She did it because someone had to!”

Richard snorted. “She sacrificed herself to right a wrong that should never have been made.” He turned towards the gathered Wardens. “As for the Wardens, you are no longer welcome in Orlais.” Rowena’s anger turned to shock. “You are a relic of the past, an order that is no longer needed as you’ve proven how corruptible you are.”

“Inquisitor!” Rowena protested.

“You killed a dragon and made a backward country believe it was an archdemon.”

“The Wardens are still needed!” Blackwall protested. “You cannot expel them!”

“I just did. And if you don’t earn back my trust, you will be joining them in the wastelands of Anderfel.”

“You expel them all for the actions of a desperate Commander?” Rowena asked. “Like any order, they have their flaws and weaknesses.”

“Some more than others,” Richard said. “And the only reason you’re not joining them is because you’re Fereldan, and I need your husband as an ally. Now, know your place.” Rowena clenched her fists and started to step towards him, only to be stopped by Cassandra.

“Calm yourself, Rowena,” she said into her ear. “We’ll try to make him see sense back at Skyhold.”

The Hero of Ferelden doubted the truth of that statement.

~~~

Saskia and Alena had traveled for quite a time, leaving behind the dark, dismal demesne of Nightmare and entering a landscape which combined patches of lush forest with rolling plains and hills. Alena gazed around her in wonder. She went on guard after noticing some spirits wandering the area. Bewilderment filled her when the spirits just watched them pass by with curiosity, sometimes greeting  Saskia, calling her “My Lady” or just “Lady”.

Saskia couldn’t help but smile at the expressions and emotions Alena was having in response to entering her domain. The first time the Champion had jumped at a spirit of joy approaching them, Saskia had chuckled.

Soon they came to the center, where the largest tree Alena had ever seen stood, tall and proud. “Wow,” Alena said, craning her neck to look up at it. “And I thought the tree in Kirkwall’s alienage was big…”

Saskia continued on towards the base of the tree. From there coiled a staircase, which disappeared up into the emerald branches. Making her way up the steps, with Alena following, Saskia paused upon the landing at the top. She turned to glance back and check on her guest, who was currently huffing and puffing up the last few steps.

“You know, I consider myself in shape. And Maker knows Kirkwall has its fair share of stairs. However, never have I encountered a behemoth staircase like yours. Really, can’t you do something about that? I feel sorry for anyone who is out of shape and has to climb that.”

Saskia raised a brow. “I don’t often have many guests save the spirits. And they don’t have breath to lose climbing my staircase.”

“That's a valid point, I guess.”

A grin found its way to Saskia’s lips. Turning, she walked across the landing toward the tree trunk. There Alena finally noticed a doorway, and what covered it took her breath away once more.

Strands of glass beads hung together, creating a flawless image of two rearing white halla facing each other, multi-branched antlers twining over their noble heads, with a night sky full of stars as their background. Tiny silver bells edged the bottom of the screen. They gave a soft, magical chime as Saskia swept aside a section of the bead strands and entered. Alena was still astonished over how detailed the stag-like creatures were that graced the screen.

Following her, Alena discovered that this part of the tree’s trunk was crafted into a home, which stretched out between the spreading branches of the impressive tree, each limb the size of a respectable tree in its own right.

“How?” she murmured, gazing around her with wonder.

“Magic,” Saskia replied. Slipping off her tan coat, she hung it on a rack along the wall, where a matching one resided. “Working together with the tree, I shaped it into a home. There are multiple rooms, all connected, set in a circle around the tree’s center trunk. This is just the front room.” She gestured at the room, taking in the pair of chairs to their right and a small couch to the left. A table sat in the middle of the room, up against the center trunk. Under the table was a blue rug with designs of creatures from the sea. Tapestries and landscape paintings in abundance decorated the walls.

Alena stared around in awe, before something Saskia said clicked. “Center trunk?”

Saskia grinned. “In truth, this tree is like an oak. Near the top, it separates into multiple branches. The trunk stands in the center, with the branches reaching out all around it. They work together to hold up my house.”

Alena looked back into the room. “That's really impressive.”

“Now, you stay here. I have some things to go collect.” With that, Saskia turned and made her way up the couple of steps leading into the next room, soon out of Alena’s sight.

 

Saskia passed by a bookshelf, filled with both ancient and newer tomes, and moved to the worktable next to it. Reaching above the table and grabbing a belt with assorted pockets riveted on it off a hook, she fastened it around her waist. After adjusting it to fit, she checked one of the smaller pockets, making sure that the supply of sand within was still full. Then she selected a few tins from the shelves above her worktable, slipping them into their designated pockets.

Once she had those, she grabbed a few other minor things, such as a pouch filled with a mix of nuts, dried fruits, and berries. At the side of her house opposite the door resided her bedroom, separated from the center trunk by a narrow hallway. From there she took four throwing knives and a dagger. The knives went into sheaths in her boots and sleeves. The dagger and its scabbard were strapped to her left thigh.

As she passed the bookshelf placed against the inner trunk on her way out of her room, Saskia paused. She glanced at the glass orbs lined up on the center shelf. Reaching out, she took one of the clear ones and slipped it into a pocket on her belt. Then Saskia turned her gaze upon the only orb that was not clear.

Black smoke swirled within it, occasional flickers of midnight blue flames emerging. It called to her, wishing her to take it along. Saskia shook her head.

“Not today, Banal’ras.” The orb darkened, the creature inside displeased. But Saskia ignored him, moving back towards the front room where her guest awaited.

“Ready, Champion?” Saskia asked as she descended the steps and walked over to her coats. She lifted the one hanging beside the coat she had been wearing earlier. Like it, the coat had rune-like designs and was made of tan suede. The only difference was that at the end of the line of fringe edging the sleeves, two tiny silver bells hung from strips of suede. As Saskia slipped the coat on, they gave a musical chime.

“I’m ready, Saskia,” Alena responded. She was sure her letter to Fenris had been sent and she hoped he wouldn’t storm into Skyhold and confront Richard. She didn’t give a fly rat’s furry ass about Richard, she was more worried what the Assquisitor would do to Fenris for “disrespecting” him. She’d seen the way he treated the other elves.

Saskia buckled on her sword, the hilt extended over her right shoulder. “You just have to tell me where you want to go. Then I can find a spot that corresponds to it within my domain. After that, it is as simple as a step through the Veil.” She tugged on her gloves, making sure they were properly in place.

“Skyhold,” Alena responded. “As close to it as you can get me anyway.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter can be found here: https://youtu.be/p9muL9WmP8w. Enjoy!

“And here we are,” Saskia announced as they stepped out of the Fade and into untouched snow. Alena glanced around the rock face which hid them and the doorway into the Fade from prying eyes. Skyhold lay just a mile away, standing tall and proud like the day Alena had first seen it.

For Saskia, this was her first glimpse of Skyhold outside the visions of the Fade. She found herself unable to look away. The great fortress called to her, its ancient magic only adding to its beauty.  _ Long forgotten, yet still she perseveres in all her glory. Faded, but not lost. Like an undying flame. One that has brought hope to many.  _ Saskia’s thoughts were interrupted by Alena’s sudden intake of breath.

Following Alena’s gaze, Saskia spotted the white-haired elf who had caught the Champion’s attention. Observing the two-handed sword and dark grey armor he wore, Saskia said, “I take it that is Fenris.”

Alena could only nod, worry displayed openly on her face. She had tried to fill in the gaps in Saskia’s knowledge about the current situation already. However, she had not yet gotten to explaining about the Breach and Rifts. She had been unable to refrain from speaking about the one person who meant the most to her.

“But wait. How did he get here before us? I mean, I told Rowena to give him the letter just before distracting Nightmare so they could escape.” Alena turned a questioning glance at Saskia.

“Time works differently in the Fade,” Saskia replied, mysterious eyes still scanning over Skyhold. “Sometimes it fluctuates. What can seem like hours there may be days, even a week, here.”

“Plenty of time for him to have gotten my letter,” Alena concluded. 

Saskia nodded.

Frustrated, Alena ran her hands through her black hair. Coming to a decision, she let the strands resettle to hang just below her shoulders. “Okay, so we just stop him before he reaches Richard.”

“No.”

Alena jerked her head around to stare at the woman next to her. “What?”

“We will merely observe. See what Fate decides for this Inquisitor.”

Alena threw her arm out to gesture at Skyhold in exasperation. “And how do you plan to get in there, past the guards?”

“ _ We _ will be invisible,” Saskia replied as she began walking towards the road leading to Skyhold. Alena watched her with disbelief. 

“She can’t be serious…”

Alena’s jaw dropped as Saskia disappeared. In the middle of a patch of snow.

“Maker’s breath. She is serious.”

 

 

“You know, this will never work. Not with the mages about.”

“It won’t if you can’t be quiet.”

Alena shut her mouth with a snap, her concern for Fenris making her irritable and anxious. Saskia remained calm and calculating, assessing their surroundings as they passed through Skyhold’s main gate. Visible to each other, but invisible to all others, they had made their way to the keep.

Both women’s gazes shot to the door of the Great Hall as a booming crash echoed through the courtyard. Saskia raised a brow, while Alena smacked her palm into her forehead. They had come to the same conclusion.

Fenris had just forcefully shoved open the doors to the Hall.

Saskia sent a look at Alena that asked if she was ready to head on. Alena met her gaze, causing Saskia to give a small smile at the confidence the woman showed. So they continued through the courtyard, cloaked by Saskia’s invisibility spell. As they walked up the steps to the Hall, they could hear shouting. 

Once they passed through the doors, Alena went to move forward into the main room, to where a sizeable crowd had gathered. However, Saskia grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side, just inside the entryway, where they could observe without anyone noticing them. 

“What are you doing?” Alena asked.

“Be quiet and listen,” Saskia murmured. “Understand that half the game is keeping quiet, and carefully watching those around you.”

Fenris was marching toward the throne purposefully, which Josephine stood beside with a surprised look on her face. Blackwall, Cullen, Leliana, and Bull had moved to stand between the furious elf and the Inquisitor. Off to the side stood Vivienne, her staff at the ready. Varric and Rowena were trying to intercept Fenris, but his eyes were fixed on the arrogant man sitting upon the throne at the end of the hall.

“Where is she?” Fenris demanded with a dangerous tone to his voice.

“Where is who?” Richard asked, feigning boredom.

“You know damn well who I’m speaking of! Where’s Alena?”

“Oh, her. You hadn’t heard? She stayed behind in the Fade.”

“She what?!”

“Broody,” Varric said in a low voice. “Take a few deep breaths, please. Keep your head.”

“What happened to Alena?” Fenris demanded, ignoring his old friend.

“What do you think happened to her? She sacrificed herself for the greater good.” Fenris growled, his fists clenching. “She sacrificed herself to make right the mistake she and the rest of her Kirkwall bosom buddies made when she set Corypheus loose in the world. Not that it would have done her much good since it wasn’t actually Corypheus she died fighting. She died in vain believing fighting some random nightmare demon was going help defeat Corypheus. She died as she deserved.”

“That son of a bitch!” Alena muttered. Saskia put out an arm to stop the furious Champion from going forward.

Varric froze, feeling like he’d just been punched in the gut. A heavy silence settled over the hall as it was realized that Richard had knowingly sent Alena to her death.

Fenris was the first to speak. “What gives you the right?!” he shouted. “What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?!”

“She came to me and offered her help. She had to do as I said from that moment on. And if that included her dying, Knife-Ear, then she died.”

Rage contorted his face and, at that moment, Rowena no longer cared if the elf murdered the bastard in cold blood. As if in response to the Warden’s thoughts, the lyrium markings on Fenris’ body began to glow.

For a moment, however, time seemed to be suspended for Saskia and Alena.

“Once, Champion, you said ‘I hope someone gives you what you deserve. I only regret I won’t be there to see it’.” She flicked her gaze to watch Alena with an unreadable expression. Alena frowned, confused. Saskia gestured to their right. It took only a second for Alena to realize what the woman meant.

Saskia’s unique eyes tracked Alena’s movements as the Champion walked over to where Saskia had indicated. Her silver gaze with its flecks of color was thoughtful. Then that gaze turned cold as it shifted to rest upon the one who had done nothing to deserve the loyalty of those now standing in his defense.

“Ah, shit,” Varric muttered. In what seemed like slow motion, Fenris activated his ability to phase through solid objects, bypassing Richard’s guards and the companions who were attempting to protect him. Josephine screamed and quickly stepped back as Fenris appeared in front of the Inquisitor. Before anyone could react, the elf’s hand went through the Inquisitor’s chest. Richard’s eyes widened in shock before he caught sight of someone standing in the doorway of the main hall. Alena stood there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

“Impossible,” he whispered in the moment before the angry elf used his ability to rip out Richard’s heart. Several people who were gathered in the hall screamed. Josephine paled, dropping her portable writing desk and covering her mouth with both hands. Richard’s head dropped to his chest, and Fenris then proceeded to crush the heart in his gauntleted fist before dropping it into the (now former) Inquisitor’s lap. Shock enveloped the hall and showed plainly on everyone’s faces.

“Fenris!” Every soul turned to see who had spoken. The anger and rage melted off of Fenris’ face upon seeing Alena running towards him, pushing her way through those gathered in the Hall. She slammed into Fenris, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips crashing into his unabashedly. Fenris, in turn, enclosed her in his arms and returned the kiss just as passionately. 

From where she stood in the entry to the Hall, Saskia raised an elegant brow. Her eyes radiated mirth, a growing smile softening her mouth. She was happy for them, but within her heart melancholy echoed. Her chest tight, Saskia withdrew from the emotions that had arisen in her, once more taking on an unreadable expression. With one last glance at the couple, she turned to go. Then she paused, the hair on the back of her next standing on end. 

Her head snapped around, eyes scanning the room. The glint of a blade caught her attention. A large qunari was making his way towards Alena and Fenris.

_ By Alena’s description, I am guessing that is the famous, and sometimes infamous, Iron Bull. _

When Saskia saw him raise the double-bladed axe in his hands, she knew there was no way to warn the couple in time.

With a curse, she dropped her invisibility and fade-stepped forward, placing herself between the qunari, Alena and Fenris. Reaching up with one gloved hand, she stopped the axe in the middle of its downswing, catching hold of the weapon’s handle just below the axe-head.

The only sound in the hall was the musical chiming of her coat’s delicate silver bells.

Bull’s eyes widened in astonishment at the strength it took this mysterious woman to stop his full downswing. Alena's attention turned towards them as Fenris held her protectively.

“Saskia,” Alena said softly, surprised.

Tilting her head slightly to one side, Saskia shifted her gaze from Iron Bull to the axe. She murmured a word. There was a resounding crack in response. In the span of a second, the metal axe-head shattered into countless fragments. They glittered as they hung suspended in the air for a breath before falling to the stone floor. Bull looked dumbfounded for a moment before he let out a string of curses in his native Qunlat.

But it was Cullen who recovered from his shock first. “Who are you?” he demanded, laying his bared blade against her throat. Saskia didn't flinch, only turning her eyes to look into his amber ones. As he stared, enchanted by her silver eyes which held flecks of the rainbow, Cullen vaguely felt himself lower the sword. Something about this elven woman called to him. In much the same way, something about this human called to Saskia. Curiosity filled her as she did a slight head tilt, her gaze lingering on his. 

The moment was unceremoniously broken by the Hero of Ferelden.

“Does it matter?” Rowena asked. “She just showed up with the Champion of Kirkwall in tow after His Arseness was telling everyone she was dead.”

Saskia turned her head to gaze at the woman. Seeing her long reddish brown hair and light-blue green eyes, Saskia realized she had seen the female warrior before. One corner of her mouth quirked up for a second as she realized where.

Catching sight of Saskia’s eyes as the elf inspected her, a memory clicked for Rowena as well.

“You!” Rowena exclaimed. Saskia raised a brow. “I saw you at Ostagar!”

“She’s a little young to have been at Ostagar, don’t you think?” Varric commented.

“And aren’t you a little young to have seen the rampage of the high dragon for which this age is named?” Saskia retorted.

“Well, this is awkward…” Dorian said.

“Somebody get me a map,” Alena said. “Because I’m completely lost right now.”

“On which part? The Ostagar part or the High Dragon part?” Dorian’s comment caused Blackwall to smirk.

Alena rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. “Can we just start on the Ostagar part? I get the feeling the High Dragon bit will be a good deal more complex and…. philosophical than I really want to deal with right now.” 

Saskia couldn’t help a chuckle which earned her a glare from Alena. Then everyone froze as they heard a crackling. The whole room turned their gazes towards where Richard’s body lay, and at the mark which was now flashing with light.

“Shit. That can’t be good,” Varric cursed. 

Saskia only had to examine the Anchor for a moment before she gave a subtle flick of her fingers, like she was drawing a half circle in the air, in its direction. A sphere of magic enclosed the dead Inquisitor’s hand, stopping the Anchor from doing any damage.

“Now that that is handled for the moment,” gazes returned to Saskia as the elven woman finally spoke, “I was in fact there at Ostagar, Grey Warden.” Saskia’s mysterious eyes watched Rowena. “That was the last trip I made out of the Fade until today.” The untruth slid off her tongue, justified to Saskia by the fact that those under her protection had earned her loyalty. Those here she had not known long enough to trust.

“But I never saw you at the battle. Only on the edge of a crowd in camp.”

“Because I left before the battle. I only remained to see what was going on, and to watch your Joining.” Rowena fell silent after that, her Joining and the battle that followed were not her most pleasant memories.

“Well,” Varric started to say. “Can we now--” He was cut off by barking. Two mabaris came charging into the hall, bee-lining for their imprintees.

Rowena began backing away, hands held in front of her. “Obsidian, no. Down, boy. No…” The next second, she was on her back, a large black mabari lovingly licking her face.

Alena didn’t even have time to try to stop her overly exuberant furball. One moment she was turning to face the big golden mix-breed mabari, and the next she was sprawled on top of Fenris, both weighed down by the overjoyed monster.

Mirth sparkled in Saskia’s eyes, a small smile curving the corners of her lips. Taking advantage of the distraction the dogs had caused, she slipped back into the crowd. Varric was the only one who noticed, but he said nothing as he watched the lone elven woman walk away from the hall and disappear.

Invisibility allowed Saskia to leave the keep unhindered. Once past the bridge, she dropped the spell. Her boots crunched in the snow. A word whispered from her lips onto the wind, whipping away the traces of her presence. 

Pausing, she stared up at the icy peaks around her. Reaching up, she undid the braid that kept her hair tamed into a ponytail. Shaking her head, the burnished gold strands flared around her, shimmering. Saskia took one last glance at Skyhold before continuing out of sight.

 

 

“Obsidian, get off!” Rowena said as she tried to push the wardog off her. The antics of the two warhounds were amusing to everyone in the room. “You acted like this after I killed the Archdemon.” Rowena and Alena were finally able to remove themselves from under their dogs.

Cullen looked over to where Saskia had been standing, only to notice she was no longer there. A sudden disappointment went through him to find her gone, and he didn’t quite understand the reaction. “Where did Saskia go?” Both Rowena and Alena looked up, realizing that Saskia had disappeared.

“Oh, she went that way,” Varric said as he pointed towards the door. “While you were playing with the mabari.”

“And you didn’t think to tell this to anyone?” Alena snapped.

“You were busy.”

“Then we need to --”

“Commander Cullen! Inquisitor!” A scout all but fell over himself to run into the hall. “Demons approach!” He then stopped, his jaw hitting the floor upon the sight of Richard’s corpse.

“How many?” Cullen asked, instantly going into his trained responses.

“Twenty we think, Ser.”

“We’re going to have to do this without Dick,” Rowena said.

“To arms!” Cullen ordered as he headed towards the courtyard, Rowena at his side.

 

 

Saskia abruptly froze in her tracks, brows drawn together as she sensed something. Eyes widening, she spun around to gaze in the direction of Skyhold. 

It didn’t take a genius to sense the fear demons heading for the ancient keep.

Well… not always.

“Shit,” Saskia swore. Boots digging into the white snow, she raced back the way she had come.  _ This is my fault… _

As she neared the bridge she spotted the demons, who had already made it into the courtyard. Drawing her sword, she increased her speed by mixing in spurts of fade-stepping. Saskia reached the gate just in time to see a fear demon tear through Alena’s side with its claws.

In that moment, something snapped in Saskia.

One second she stood just inside the gate. The next, she stood between Alena and the demon. Silence reigned, broken only by the sound of the demon’s head as it hit the dirt. The body followed a moment later.

Blood dripped from the silverite blade of her sword, the drops glimmering as they fell.

A stupidly brave demon stepped forward. It and those behind it froze as Saskia’s merciless gaze snapped to them. Anger roiled within her, both at the demons and herself. 

All of a sudden, images started flickering through her mind. Illustrations of her greatest fears. Snarling, she shattered them with a thought.

Fueled by her rage, electricity began sparking along the length of the sword in her hand, the amethyst glowing from within. Stepping towards the gathered demons, Saskia brought her arm up so that it horizontally crossed her chest, the blade pointing towards the Great Hall. 

In a swift motion, she sliced through the air in front of her. Lightning struck out from the sword, as if extending the blade. The front row of demons was cut down like stalks of grain.

It only took a second for Saskia to place herself in the center of those that remained. In the time it took them to react to her presence, heads and limbs already began littering the ground. 

Saskia left none alive.

“What in the hell was that?” Bull asked, being the first to find his voice after witnessing Saskia’s display of power. Solas looked like he was studying her as she sheathed her sword and went to Alena to tend to her wound. Fenris was already at the Champion’s side and giving the elven woman suspicious looks.

Kneeling at her side on one knee, Saskia gently moved Alena’s hand from the wound before carefully examining it. Then she twisted to open one of the pouches on her belt, giving an order to Alena at the same time. “Move your armor and shirt.”

Alena did so with Fenris’ help, revealing three deep claw marks the demon had left behind. Visually measuring the length, width, and depth of them, Saskia drew her dagger. Saskia laid the length of cloth she had taken from her larger pouch across her thigh and cut it to the size she wanted. The knife silently returned to its scabbard. Next, Saskia brought forth a metal tin. Popping the lid off to reveal a faintly blue ointment, she smeared it along the strip of cloth in three lines. Once that was done, she slipped the tin back into its pouch, then went to lift the cloth.

“What is that?” Fenris asked, suspicion in his eyes and voice. His body language was protective, as if he wouldn’t hesitate to strike at someone if need be.

Saskia hardly spared him a glance, intent on her work. “Something that will aid in healing her wound, and stop the poison from the fear demon’s claws from spreading.”

“Why do you need it?” Alena asked, watching as Saskia placed the cloth over the wound.

“Because my healing magic is not as strong as I might wish.” After making sure the soft cloth was in the proper place, Saskia laid her palm lightly upon it. Closing her eyes, she called her magic to help activate the spells laid within the ointment.

There was a faint glow from beneath her hand. Once Saskia removed her hand, the strip of linen fell away with it, leaving behind three faint scars. Rolling the cloth up, Saskia said, “I closed them, however, you will have to take it easy. The inside is still healing, though aided in speed by the spells in the ointment. In a few days it should be fully healed, but until then--” she leveled a serious gaze upon Alena. “No strenuous exercise, lest you reopen them.”

“I’ll make Broody sit on you if you don’t take it easy,” Varric said.

“He’s not heavy enough,” Alena said, drawing a glare from the elf.

Shaking her head, Saskia stood. She turned to leave after adjusting her packs. 

“Saskia!” Alena called, trying to rise. Fenris had to help steady her.

The woman ignored the Champion, reaching out to the air in front of her. With a single finger, she tapped it, like one would a pond to make ripples. What happened was exceedingly similar. The air undulated, then parted.

Everyone gasped when they realized that Saskia had just opened a doorway through the Veil into the Fade. 

With a final glance at Alena, Saskia said, “The demons were my fault. I was arrogant. I believed, assumed, that they wouldn’t cross into my territory and use one of my own openings in the Veil. You have my word; I won’t make that same mistake again.” She moved forward toward the doorway.

“Is there no way we could persuade you to stay?” Varric asked, realizing what Alena had been intending to ask when calling out to the elven woman.

“We could help you get back your memories.”

Saskia paused, poised to take that last step to return into the Fade. Turning, she looked back across the courtyard of Skyhold at the young man who had just appeared.  _ Or, should I say, spirit of compassion,  _ she thought to herself as she took in his odd attire and appearance. 

“What do you mean, Cole?” asked Solas, the only one able to recover quickly enough from the surprise of Cole’s reappearance. 

Though it was Solas who had questioned him, Cole’s attention remained fixed on Saskia. “The ones from when you were a child. Before the Fade. They are still there, just not where you can access them. They have been… locked away. Hidden. To protect you. Leave behind who you were in order to become who you are meant to be. That’s what she said, isn’t it?”

Saskia’s brows lowered in confusion, a vague memory arising at his words. The dream she had had before, the words spoken to her, echoed through her mind. Shaking her head, Saskia stepped backward toward the doorway, instinctively shying away from the possibility of uncovering those memories. However, at the same time, some small piece of her wanted to try. Wanted to know why she had been left in the Fade. Why she had been abandoned.

Gazing longingly into the comforting familiarity of the Fade, Saskia warred with herself.

“Saskia, please.” Alena’s pleading voice stopped Saskia. When Saskia glanced at her, Alena could see the internal struggle the elf was having, torn between returning to what she had always known or taking a step into the unknown. 

Saskia gave a small shake of her head. “I have to go, Alena.”

“But will you come back?” The keep itself seemed to wait with bated breath for her answer.

After a moment of hesitation, Saskia gave it in the form of a slight nod. Relief flooded Alena with that one sign of assent. No one in Skyhold could brook further argument as Saskia turned and strode into the Fade, the doorway closing behind her like two curtains sliding together until no seam remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the interesting turn! Thank you for reading!


End file.
